


one time thing

by traveller



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You had to have rules, see, or things would get out of hand. So Viggo insisted: only just this once, and never again.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	one time thing

You had to have rules, see, or things would get out of hand. So Viggo insisted: only just this once, and never again, cuz it wasn't a good idea, man, too young, too old, too straight, too queer, they had nothing that met in the middle except for their lips, so once was it.

Once, in the back of Viggo's car in a late summer rain: they steamed up the windows breathing hard, panting between loud sloppy kisses. Orlando pled to be fucked and Viggo would've obliged except that with all the half-clothed rubbing grinding humping action they had going on, Viggo found himself coming hard, seeing stars, with his teeth set firmly in Orlando's shoulder. So he no choice, really, except to put two fingers up Orlando's ass and put Orlando's dick in his mouth and finish it off just as high school Saturday drive-in as it'd started, and it was too bad, really, because since it was only going to happen once, he'd have preferred to do it nicer.

Orlando jumped him, though, a couple weeks later, licking and purring and begging: Just once more, just once more. In Viggo's kitchen, after dinner and drinks and Orli had even done the dishes before he started with the groping.

So, okay, rules were meant for bending.

Okay, okay, once more and just this once. On the kitchen floor, didn't make it to the bedroom, olive oil and Orli's hands scrabbling and slipping all over the tile when Viggo pushed into him, hotter and tighter than he'd ever imagined. He wouldn't deny that he'd imagined. But reality was another thing, man, reality was sweating underneath him, yowling and moaning and saying his name over and over like some kind of obscene prayer. It really was a goddamn shame they were only going to do this once.

Third time was charming, Bean's house, his back porch, actually, and Orli asked really really nicely with his tongue in Viggo's ear and his hands in Viggo's pants. Viggo had ground out some kind of reply that might have been 'yes' and might have been 'no' and might not have even been English, but Orlando took it as encouragement and dropped to his knees.

Boy could suck chrome off a bumper if he had a mind to, and it seemed apparent he was planning on sucking Viggo's brain out, especially when he worked one finger behind Viggo's balls and pressed up while he sucked down. He couldn't get a good grip on Orli's head – stupid assed haircut - and so he came like a freight train with his hands clenched into trembling fists, biting his lip so hard that his teeth left a little bruised crescent that was goddamn difficult to explain to his makeup girl.

Absolute last time, rules were rules, man, so it seemed fair - when Orli was done gasping and shaking and was resting his forehead on Viggo's hip - to haul him to his feet and jam his fist down into Orli's jeans and bring him off slow and brutal while sucking on his tongue and his ear and just about every available square inch of skin he could get his mouth on. Speaking of hard-to-explain bruising.

When they went back inside everyone was snickering into their drinks or looking at the floor and Orli, shameless and graceless, flopped down on the couch and swung his feet up on the coffee table and started cheering for the wrong team. Viggo rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth and put on a happy face.

So he finally got Orli alone again, couple days later, cuz he really had to explain that yeah, it was a one-time thing that may have turned into a three-time thing, but enough was enough, thanks very much, so that would be it. And Orlando grinned like a hungry shark and all the hairs stood up on Viggo's arms and it was fucking creepy that that should make him so hard, but it did, and Orli pushed him up against the wall and said,

"Viggo. Shut up."


End file.
